


Breached

by Artanis50



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow, SCP Foundation
Genre: Alt-Powers, Dark Tone, Follows multiple perspectives, Gen, Minor timeline changes, POV Third Person Plural, Parallel Universe Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artanis50/pseuds/Artanis50
Summary: The SCP foundation with the aid of the Protectorate is now able to minimize it's casualties and resource expenses. However with this aid comes a certain drawback in the form of unwanted beings that don't wish to aid in the help of containment, rather they have something else in mind.
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to my first fic. I am very new to the writing game so don't expect this to be the best thing you have ever read but anyways I hope you all enjoy it! Feel free to comment and feedback and suggestions so I can improve on my writing.

The monitors around the security room flickered, cycling through various images around and inside the facility. Each of them was monitored by a respective class B personnel as opposed to the usual class C. Of the individuals watching the monitors, a number which totaled up to twenty, there were ten others behind them. Although they too were watching the monitors, that was not their primary task. Rather, they were awaiting orders.

Of the ten in particular, one was a woman who was eyeing a certain monitor, reading what was displayed upon its screen.

SCP 198 chamber 1 - secure

SCP 307 chamber 2 - secure

SCP 513 chamber 3 - secure

SCP 991 chamber 4 - secure

SCP 261 chamber 5 - secure

SCP 093 chamber 6 - secure

SCP 997 chamber 7 - secure

SCP 082 chamber 8 - secure

Her eyes lingered on the last entry for a few seconds and then moved to another screen with a view inside one of the containment cells. Inside sat an obese, yet oddly muscular man, his features completely disproportionate from what would be considered a normal human body.

He sat in such a way that only half of his face was available to the view of the camera.

The audio for this chamber was on, allowing for a slight humming to be heard in the tune of Bizet's Habanera. The woman's eyes remained on this monitor for some time until the sound of someone calling for her pulled her out of her trance.

"Prism, you okay?" asked a young boy in silver armor similar to that worn by knights in the medieval era.

"Yeah, Gallant, I'm fine," Prism responded. "Just assessing the entity we need to ship." She returned her gaze to the screen.

Gallant nodded slightly and turned away to continue a previous conversation he was having.

"How much longer until we head out?" asked another boy in medieval armor, a lance laying beside him.

"Just about ten minutes until MTF arrives," replied one of the personnel seated at a monitor.

An audible sigh could be heard from the direction of the Ward.

Prism took her eyes off the screen once more to reassess her team: six PRT officers each wielding a containment foam blaster, and the Wards. Said Wards, Gallant, Jouster, and Raymancer, were all discussing things between themselves and the personnel at the monitors.

A few moments later a man stepped into the room, he was wearing a large lab coat, long enough that the base of it almost reached the floor.

He spoke, "Listen up everyone!" The room fell silent, everyone's gaze turning to face him minus those that were positioned at the monitors.

"We are very lucky to have the assistance of the Protectorate for the transfer of SCP 082 and I would like to give my biggest thanks to them. I expect each of you to give them the same deal of respect that you give me." Heads nodded as he finished that sentence.

He continued, "I don't think I need to remind you all that despite this SCP only being categorized as a Euclid, everyone's guard should remain up at all times until we arrive at Site 14 in order to prevent any casualties or outbreaks."

Jouster harshly interjected, "Why even move him? Seems like you have him all under control the way he's set up currently."

Prism glared at Jouster and was about to say something before the researcher responded to the question.

"While we do have him contained for now, our site is too small and does not have enough security to be able to host him in the long run. The chances of a containment breach increase the longer we have him here. Site 14 however, has ample security and staff to ensure the safety of everyone involved."

He was again cut off, this time by the personnel at the monitor. "Seven minutes until MTF arrives sir."

"Very well," the researcher said. "You have all been briefed, positions everyone." And with that, all armed personnel filed out of the room alongside the protectorate members. They took a left down a long hallway until they were at a large metal door, the entrance to the chamber of 082.

Two PRT officers stood on each side of the giant metal door alongside four armed personnel and waited for the signal that would signify the opening of the door.

The remaining Personnel and PRT officers created a square formation around the door with Prism in the wards lingering at the very back, behind the formation.

Prism spoke to the Wards, "Remember the procedures you three; form up and do not let your guard down at any point! There's no telling what kind of tricks this thing may have, remember your positions?"

All three responded with a nod and began taking their positions, Raymancer going to the left and Gallant to the right, both positions behind the PRT officers. Jouster began to move to his position, but an arm on his shoulder from Prism stopped him.

She began speaking to him this time in a harsh tone. "Because of that little stunt you pulled back there, when we get back to HQ you are getting double patrol shifts for the next week."

Jouster didn't reply, looking off in a different direction grunting. "I still don't see why we brought these two instead of Flechette and Shelter."

"I already told you, they weren't fit for this specific mission compared to Gallant and Raymancer. Either way the Director thought it would be good for you to broaden your horizons when it comes to working with other capes."

He didn't reply to that opting to instead walk over towards Gallant and ready his lance by his side, waiting for the signal.

Minutes passed before the sound of an alarm came on around the area. Before a green light flashed above the massive metal door, accompanied by a female voice that said, "Chamber 8 now opening."

The door retracted itself from bottom to the top, putting them face to face with the creature. He was tall, about 8 feet in all. His features looked more disproportioned in person than from the view of the camera. He exited his cell until he was standing in the middle of the formation that had been made around him.

A guard spoke. "You know the drill 082."

The giant man stood and looked at the guard that had spoken. Through his enormous blunted teeth he spoke in a thick French accent. "Why do you always have to be so very rude, I've told you all many times before my name is Fernand."

No one spoke after that and a long period of silence followed until the SCP took a few steps forward and stuck out it's bulbous misshapen hands allowing one guard to move up and put four sets of restraints upon what they could only assume to be his wrists.

The restraints were similar to that of traditional handcuffs used by police officers however they were much thicker and instead of chains being used to link the two cuffs together cable took its place. 082 swiveled his head around the room looking from left to right noticing the new faces in the crowd.

"Ah I see we have some new members here. I can tell you aren't of the traditional variety based on what you're wearing." He chuckled as he finished this last part.

"Walk!" The guard demanded.

The SCP looked over at Prism and the Wards again. "You all are different than the rest aren't you? Perhaps more experienced? No doesn't fit with the costumes, unless... you're SCP's as well. Forced into aiding your captors I assume?"

"I won't ask again!" The guard threatened.

"Yes yes, I'm moving, I'm moving." Replied the SCP in an exasperated tone.

The Officers and Personnel backed away, matching each step that the SCP took, the hallways being as wide as they were allowed them to keep their formation all the while.

They came to a branching pathway, one hallway going straight, the other going left. Moments after they arrived the same female voice came over the radio followed alongside an alarm. It was different than last time due to the fact that it's blaring sounded urgent and rang throughout the entire Site.

"Warning Chamber 2 breached all personnel proceed to safe areas while the threat is contain—"

Power to the building cut out just before the sentence could be completed shrouding the building in darkness. All was silent until a familiar heavily accented voice echoed throughout the darkness. "How unfortunate." Followed by the sickening sounds of crunches and wails of pain.

PRT officers and personnel scrambled to turn on the flashlights on the barrel of their firearms revealing the gruesome scene of the SCP holding the lifeless corpse of a guard in one of his hands, the life crushed out of him and a PRT officer stuck within its mouth his skull crushed by the force of the creatures jaw.

"Spray him!" Prism yelled

On command the remaining PRT officers aimed at the cannibal and sprayed containment foam at it. It was too quick, however, and dodged to the left, throwing the guard in it's hand at the officers before running down the left hallway escaping out of sight.

Prism helped up the officers that were hit by the body of the dead PRT officer and yelled out. "Don't let that thing break out of this building, we follow it and we capture it!" She led the way down the hallway leaving two PRT officers behind to use containment foam on the entrance in order to prevent any escape attempts from it or any other SCPs.

Prism split herself off into three clones and began to lead the Wards and remaining guards and officers down the hallway in the same direction that the cannibal fled.

The darkness swallowed everything but the light illuminating from the flashlights. They walked down the hallway until they came across another forked path, streaks of blood covered the walls and floor, the corpses it belonged to littered the floor just a few feet away. Their bodies crumpled in unnatural ways with bones visibility protruding through skin allowed for blood to leak from them.

Bloody footprints could be seen making off straight as opposed to straying off to the right.

Prism sent one of her clones down the hallway to the right, the other two continuing in the direction of the bloody footprints. "Wards you three follow the path with one clone take two guards with you, the rest of us will continue down the hallway of the we cannot risk this thing leaving this facility understand?!"

Raymancer took it upon himself and answered for all three of them boldly stating "Yes ma'am" before leading into the right hallway, the rest of the wards following behind.

The footprints in the hall continued for a bit before fading until nothing remained but the white tile of the floor.

Prism had one clone lead the way, the other staying in back with the officers and personnel. With her consciousness divided between the three clones she was aware of screams in the distance of both hallways.

"Shit" she murmured to herself thinking that other SCP's escaped containment and were now loose in the site. She continued down both hallways then noticed something in the hallways the Wards were in, blood. Without warning her squadron she morphed back into a single form alongside the Wards.

Gallant was the first to sense it and basically screamed the words "Back up!"

She narrowly missed being bashed in by a large hand that emerged from the darkness.

Gallant fired a beam from his palm hoping to be able to calm the cannibal from it's frenzy.

The beam hit but had little effect on its target, he continued firing hoping to be able to increase his effect on the cannibal.

Raymancer for his part brought out his lens, firing lasers inside it condensing it into strong kinetic blasts dealing damage to the targets torso and legs.

PRT officers shot containment foam opting to immobilize the target completely by spraying for his legs.

The cannibal dodged and took cover behind nearby corners, An officer predicted this and was able to get a solid stream on the hand of the cannibal before he could fully retreat.

Jouster joined the fray following the cannibal behind the corner, he struck out with his lance and hit the cannibal in the leg applying a freezing effect to it.

The others caught up with the cannibal while it was momentarily immobilized and the PRT officers began spraying both of its legs with containment foam aiming to cover the leg that had not been seized in ice first.

The cannibal let out a low inhuman scream, a mix between pain and anger as it was still receiving blasts from the heroes. Gallant stopped closer to get a better shot on the target and in the same moment it broke its leg out of the ice that encased it.

It had ample room to attack now. It stepped forward and swung its massive arm forward, catching Gallant by the arm. It picked up the young hero slamming him into the wall whilst crushing the armor around his forearm.

Prism split into three clones once more attempting to use them to pry the boy from the arms of the creature. Raymancer in turn turned his attention to the arm that had seized Gallant and began to fire upon it along with Jouster who struck out with his Lance hitting the thing with an electrifying effect.

The cannibal dropped Gallant and he slumped against the ground. Prism retracted her three clones into herself and with a burst of speed and strength grabbed the Ward and hauled him further back out of harm's reach.

She pulled off the ruined gauntlet that had been crushed revealing a badly bruised arm, not serious but would need tending to, she checked his pulse, he was alive but incapacitated. She propped the boy against the wall into a sitting position and returned to aid in the conflict.

The lower half of the creature was covered in containment foam along with one arm that had been stuck to the wall. However, she noticed it was managing to slowly but surely move it's limbs out of the foam.

She gave a command "Target the things face hit it hard enough to knock it out but do not kill it!"

A barrage of lasers came from Raymancer striking at the Creature's face, Jouster aiding alongside releasing a concussive blast with every hit of his lance.

PRT officers still spraying containment foam at its feet and arms, halting its movement.

Prism split off once more, each of her three clones targeting from a different direction. One managed to get hit by the cannibal causing it to be slammed into the ground and fade from existence.

The other two came up from the sides before forming back into one once more and driving the heel of her foot into the face of the cannibal leaping backwards as she struck it.

With the cannibal visibly dazed from the hit, Jouster struck with his lance releasing a concussive blast to the things face.

This did the trick and the creature gave up all attempts of a struggle and its body slumped down getting stuck in the containment foam at the base of its body.

"Quickly seal him off!" Jouster shouted and in seconds the cannibal had been completely covered in containment foam.

"Gallant!?" Raymancer shouted

"He's fine for now but needs emergency medical treatment." Prism responded "Jouster you take two Personnel with you and get Gallant to the exit and radio in for support" Raymancer and I will head back to the other hallway and meet back up with the others."

"On it!" Jouster exclaimed, two officers followed him and picked up the young hero while he led the way towards the nearest exit.

"The rest of you stay here and make sure this thing doesn't break out again."

They replied with a firm "Yes ma'am!" and took their positions readying their foam sprayers.

Raymancer and Prism walked back down to the fork in the hallway that had the corpses of fallen officers and personnel and continued down the hallway that had the bloody footprints leading down it.

Prism noticed at a second glance at the footprints that they were smaller than what she would expect from the cannibal.

"Are you sure Gallant going to be alright?" Raymancer asked, distracting her from her current thoughts.

"Yes as long as medical assistance is reached in time which is likely." She replied

"That thing was a brute wasn't it?"

"Yes, you three did good following Brute protocols. Let's just hope nothing else breached contain⸺" She stopped speaking when she saw the gruesome scene that lay up ahead.

Seeing the scene as well Raymancer let out a stifled "What the fuck!"

The PRT officers and Personnel that Prism had been with less than ten minutes ago were all brutally slaughtered.

The deaths of each varied, one's chest was completely flayed open while another had its face half dissolved, each body had a respective way of dying.

A loud clang rang out from down the hallway, in a panic Raymancer instinctively aimed his lens down the hallway.

Prism split off into three different copies at the same time.

Both powers flickered and then fizzled out completely as another clang rang out, closer this time.

From behind them Prism noticed a white blur approaching; she attempted to warn Raymancer but she was too late.

The creature jumped out and dug it's now crimson colored claws into Raymancer, easily penetrating his armor.

He let out a scream before being quickly dragged backwards into the darkness, screaming the entire time before being silenced after a wet tearing sound.

Another attack came this time from in front of Prism. She jumped out of the way as a large white blade came out of darkness, missed her and retreated back into the darkness.

Her breathing was heavy and a cold sweat ran down her back, another sound from behind made her jump and leap to the side once again but upon landing on her feet the blade reappeared once more.

She wasn't fast enough to avoid it this time, It sliced through her costume with ease and blood began to pour out the side of her stomach.

She choked and attempted to flee in vain for another slash to her back, knocking her face down on the white tiled floor.

She couldn't move, the pain was too great, all she could do was lie there as she heard the sounds of footsteps approaching from behind her.

Her vision began to tunnel but before passing out she heard a sound that made her skin crawl, the sound of a man chuckling.


	2. B to A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello again everyone and welcome to next chapter in my fic I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! As usual criticism is wanted, in case you spot anything that could be improved upon.

The lobby was humming with activity as Chevalier entered the PRT building causing all attention to be turned to him, most of it from the group of visiting tourists. They all began to surround him, smiling and cheering, taking photos and asking for autographs. Security noticed this and stepped in and pulled them away from him, he gave them a slight wave as he walked past.

He crossed the room moving around the people who were walking about and approached the front desk.

“Good evening, Chevalier!” The woman said with a bright smile on her face.

“Good evening,” Chevalier responded, “The director asked me to give these to you when I came in today,” he said, handing the woman the papers.

She took them with the same smile plastered on her face. “Great, I’ll get these all sorted!”

Chevalier thanked the girl and headed off to the left side of the room, entering the elevator and pressing the button for the fourth floor.

Upon exiting the elevator, he was greeted with Adamant sitting at a nearby desk, his helmet lying on it.

Chevalier approached him; getting closer, he was able to see that the helmet was badly cracked and battle damaged and bits of metal were placed beside it. Adamant picked up a small piece of metal and began to form it into the helmet. Chevalier also noticed a few bruises and cuts that decorated his face.

“I see your fight with Abolish didn’t go too well” Chevalier said playfully.

“Bastard got the drop on me; won’t happen again.”

“We’ll see about that.” Chevalier said, slightly chuckling.

Adamant chuckled, “Hey, fuck off,” before filling in the remaining crack in his helmet.

“Legend back yet?”

“No, still meeting with Alexandria and Eidolon.”

“I assume he won’t be joining us then?”

“Yeah, makes you wonder what they’re talking about that they can’t tell us. Can’t help but feel that we’re being kept in the dark about something big, you know?”

“Yeah, I know exactly what you mean,” he said solemnly “but whatever it is, I’m sure it’s for the best.”

Adamant nodded before picking up his helmet and donning it, following alongside Chevalier afterwards. They continued through the room passing the many cubicles and dividers until they got to the door of the meeting room.

Opening the door greeted them with a large room with a round table placed in the middle. At the head of the table sat Director Wilkins, alongside him sat Astrologer, Cache, Clay, and Ursa Aurora.

The director noticed the pair and greeted them. “Ah, Chevalier, Adamant, please take a seat.”

Adamant went towards the last available chair and took a seat leaving Chevalier standing.

Cache noticed this and used his power, causing a spread of dark lines to form at the free edge of the table.This was followed by glassy black material that formed together with the lines and then disappeared, leaving behind a chair.

Chevalier took his cannonblade off his back and placed it on the floor beside him before seating himself; he removed his helmet as well and brushed aside his dirty blonde hair before turning his attention to the director.

“I apologize, but Legend and Prism will not be joining us today for they have other pressing matters that they are tending to. Despite their absence, we still have important subjects to discuss,” he turned his attention to Adamant before speaking again, “Adamant, were you able to get a read on Abolish during your recon yesterday?”

“Yes, I wasn’t able to get much on him aside from the fact that he seems to be based near the outskirts of Albany and was strong enough to crack my armor in a few hits. He seemed to be moving faster than the average person and was cunning enough to ambush me.”

“Alright, we will have Albany pinpointed as a location of interest for him. As for his classifications, I believe it is reasonable to believe he is Brute 4, Mover 2, and possible Thinker. Good work,” He took a sip of his water before continuing,“Cache, Clay, how have city repairs been going?”

Clay spoke up, “Clean up phase has been completed for a while now so we can fully 

focus on repairs.”

“Excellent! How long would you say until we are eighty percent repaired?”

Cache chimed in this time, “If things continue at the rate they are now, perhaps about three to four months, maybe less.”

“Great, Dragon has come up with some schematics for counter measures, should we need them in the future, I want you to work on installing those once you’ve gotten to that eighty percent mark. Hopefully, they should be able to hamper the damage of another en—”

He paused as his phone vibrated in his pocket, all notifications were not allowed to be let through his phone during a meeting unless they were considered high priority. He pulled the device out of his pocket, his eyes widening as he read the notification.

He looked around the room, his eyes stopping on Chevalier as he spoke. “Containment breach at Site 12, Prism’s and Raymancer’s locations are unknown and at least 4 others dead. I want you out there to survey what happened and lend a hand if they need it.”

“I’ll need a team.” Chevalier replied. 

“Take Ursa Aurora and Astr—”

The voice of Adamant spoke up saying, “Take me.” 

“After your recent confrontation with Abolish, I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to be out in the field again so soon.”

“I’ll be fine, I'll be able to help with repairs if nothing else.”

The Director relented, “Okay, but I would feel better about it if I had Astrologer join you as well.”

“That’s fine, we’ll head to the Tower immediately.”

“Good, remember to update every fifteen minutes, if you can, so we can verify your safety; we can’t risk anymore losses.”

With that, Chevalier equipped his helmet and strapped his cannonblade back on, exiting the meeting room with the other three capes following alongside him to the elevator going down to the main lobby. 

They stopped out of the elevator and began moving towards the front door of the PRT building, the sun rays lightly trickling in from the giant windows besides the front doors. 

The tourists that were still there didn’t approach the heroes this time, instead opting to stay back and take pictures as the heroes hurried past them, through the lobby and outside of the building. 

* * *

The four heroes arrived in Lower Manhattan directly below the twin skyscrapers. 

Chevalier scanned the area, noticing that the leftmost tower was in better shape compared to the right one whose entrance was blocked by massive amounts of debris. They turned left, to the lesser most ruined tower, and entered through its front doors.

The interior was surprisingly untouched by the mass of fires and lightning bolts that had riddled the exterior of its frame. It was vacant with no signs of life anywhere, free of clutter minus the occasional floor sweeper and spray bottle.

The four walked near the front desk before taking a right and going behind it and entering a service elevator. Pressing the button caused the elevator to descend— at a faster rate than what was considered to be normal, possibly due to the heavy weight of the hero's gear.

The elevator doors opened to a basement floor, that much larger than the one at the PRT building. They exited and crossed from one end to the other, getting into a similar elevator, ascending this time to the lobby of the second, less intact tower. 

The contrast between the lobby of the leftmost tower and this one was night and day. While the other tower’s lobby had been for the most part clean and intact, this one was the exact opposite. The front desk that was cemented into the floor had been ripped from its foundation and was crumpled into a pile of rubble. The floor morbidly matched it, the tiles having been shattered and scorched from the massive amount of seismic activity and flames that plagued it. The once new furniture that had once decorated the lobby was now broken and scattered throughout the remainder of the floor.

“Wow, Behemoth really did a number on this place.” Adamant commented. 

“Fuck, I’ll say,” Astrologer responded.

Chevalier paused upon seeing the room, he had participated in the first attack of the Endbringer on New York but this time around it was much worse. That day would never leave him, witnessing the familiar buildings from his past crumble as the forty-five foot goliath trampled through them. The good people of his city flee for their lives, the majority of them not making it.

  
  


He pushed the thoughts aside. “Let’s keep moving,” he said, approaching the stairs of the building.

“Wait,” Ursa Aurora called out as she pressed the call elevator button, “Repairs have been fully completed for the elevators thanks to Clay and Cache.”

“Great,” Chevalier responded, allowing the others to enter into the elevator before stepping into it himself.

The doors opened to the top floor of the tower: it was taller than the rest, about the height of three normal floors combined. The floor was clean, unlike the rest of the building.

PRT officers and scientists littered the area: some wheeled carts packed to the brim with big boxes labeled with various colors of tape in order to signify a certain type of material within them. 

In the middle of the room were four waist-high consoles, each manned by at least two scientists. Wires jutted out from the rear of each console and met up and connected to the top of the machine that the consoles surrounded. The center of the big machine held a large two dimensional oval; looking through it showed the interior of a building different than either of the towers.

The lead researcher approached the group. “Chevalier, it is great to see you and your team,” she said, extending a hand out towards the hero.

Chevalier took the hand, shaking it, “Dr. Grazin, it’s always a pleasure.”

“No, no, the pleasure is all mine, I assure you,” she said with a smile, “I assume you’re here to deal with the containment breach?”

“You’d be correct on your assumption, Doctor.”

“Great! Here, you’ll need these in order for us to receive clear communications from Earth Aleph to Earth Bet.” She returned to her desk and fished out a set of four armbands, giving them to the capes.

Each of the four took the armbands and placed them on top of their wrists.

“Dragon’s design?” Astrologer asked. 

“Yes, however, these aren’t like the ones you’re used to using during Endbringer attacks. These are specifically programmed for communication relay only — it needs to be in order to transport signals over such a vast distance — so don’t rely on your usual methods should things spiral into a less favorable outcome. We don’t have many of them, so we have to use them sparingly for situations of high importance.

“Thank you Doctor.” Chevalier responded.

“No problem.”

As she finished speaking, the people manning the consoles quickly fiddled with the controls, each in unison with the others’ movements. This caused the image of the portal to start shifting and churning until it became clear again, revealing another room that was still in the process of being built, metal lining basically every wall that could be seen.

“There are two agency helicopters that will take you to the Site; it shouldn't take more than five minutes.” The doctor said.

  
  


Chevalier nodded at this before stepping through the portal to Earth Aleph.

The other side of the portal led to the interior of an agency headquarter. Personnel soon gathered around the heroes, leading them outside the facility and to the landing pads. 

Chevalier along with Astrologer and four armed personnel took position in one helicopter, leaving Adamant and Ursa Aurora to take the other helicopter along with five armed personnel.

Chevalier took his cannonblade off of his back before sitting and placed it on the top of his lap. The helicopter began to ascend, hovering above the ground before gaining more height and flying off towards Site 12.

* * *

The helicopter landed on a landing pad that was made inside of a dense forest, allowing for the pad and the facility next to it to be almost completely hidden from the air.

Barbed wire fences on the perimeter of the facility blocked it off from the public, labeling it as a government facility.

  
  


Chevalier stepped out of the helicopter alongside Astrologer and assessed the facility. A large hole was noticeable on the far right of the gates, the metal having been bent and ripped. Looking towards the facility, he could see it was made entirely of concrete, painted a dark gray. It was clearly meant to withstand a possible attack, making it all the more worrisome that the thing had been able to break out.

The heroes had all gotten out of the helicopters and Chevalier noticed a medical assistant treating a young boy inside a nearby ambulance. Despite the boy's mask being off, Chevalier was able to make out who it was from the remaining armor left on his body. It was Gallant; his face was heavily bruised, with a gash running across the top of his forehead, which the medical worker was attempting to patch up.

Chevalier approached the worker, leaving his teammates behind, still looking over the area.

She looked up as he approached, knowing what he was going to ask. “He’ll be fine: we got to him fast enough to ensure no major injuries could occur. He will most likely have a scar though.”

Chevalier nodded. He had seen many heroes and villains injured or dead in the battles he had fought, but it was always the children in those situations that upset him. He looked to his left seeing Jouster talking to an MTF squadron. Chevalier approached him and Jouster turned to meet him.

“What happened?” Chevalier asked.

“There was a containment breach and we went to capture the escapee. We had him contained for a while, but Gallant got injured so I went to take him outside under Prism’s orders. Next thing I know, as I was about to reach the entrance, the thing ran past me and broke through the door and the gate. I guess it was able to break out of the containment foam.”

“And Prism?”

“I… I don’t know. Last time I saw her, she was going to check out the other end of the building, took Raymancer with her.” 

“Thank you,” Chevalier said. He began walking away then stopped. “You did good Jouster. If it wasn’t for you, Gallant might not be as stable as he is now.”

Jouster nodded as Chevalier returned back to his squad and entered the building. Upon entering, he noticed the corpses of two personnel lying in the middle of the hallway.

“Prism and Raymancer are still inside, possibly injured or worse. Adamant, Astrologer, I want you two to find the higher ups and figure out what other damage has occurred. Ursa Aurora and I will look for Prism and Raymancer.” 

“On it, Chevy!” Astrologer said before walking off, following the signs that pointed the way to the main office; Adamant followed alongside her.

Chevalier led Ursa down the hallway that contained the dried bloody footprints. The two of them followed the footprints until they got to a forked path, continuing down the one the footprints faded off into. They walked until they noticed four figures crouched around something further down the hallway, along with a tarp wrapped around something lying on the floor just down from the group.

They approached the four who were crouching, noticing the medical symbol embroidered onto the shoulder of the one nearest to them. They quickened their pace and saw who they were surrounding. It was Prism, face up, as pale as a ghost, eyes closed but still breathing.

Chevalier was almost happy to see this but looked down at her body. Her legs had been cut off below the knee: one had already been cauterized, the workers doing the same to the other.

He looked up at what was ahead of them and noticed the bodies of several PRT officers and Personnel strewn about in a bloody mess.

He tensed. Remembering the tarp just behind him, he walked back over to the tarp, leaving Ursa still looking at the wounded Prism.

He lifted the tarp and was greeted with the body of Raymancer beneath it, his throat having been ripped open and his stomach half disemboweled. 

He froze, eyeing the body, regretting the fact that he wasn’t here to do anything. A few seconds passed before Ursa approached from behind him, covering the deceased Raymancer and putting a hand on Chevalier’s shoulder.

She whispered to him, “Let’s regroup with the others.”

Chevalier nodded and followed her back down the hall they had come from.

* * *

Chevalier and Ursa headed towards the main office, meeting Adamant and Astrologer half way.

“Did you find Prism and Raymancer?” Adamant asked.

“Yes,” Chevalier responded, his tone somber and quiet, “Prism is alive but critically injured. As for Raymancer, he… didn’t make it.”

Ursa took Chevalier's silence afterwards as her turn to speak. “We believe this was the work of The Slaughterhouse Nine, based on the way the officers and personnel had been killed.”

“Fucking hell! The Nine on Aleph?” Astrologer asked.

“Looks like it,” Chevalier responded. “Did you two get information on any other events that occurred?”

  
  


“Yes we did. 082 was the one who escaped during his transfer,” Adamant said.

“The Cannibal, right?” Ursa asked.

Adamant nodded and continued, “Thermite was deployed to destroy the remainder of 307 due to its massive growth during the breach. SCPs 991, 513, and 997 are all missing from containment. As for The Cannibal, he hasn’t been seen anywhere. Signs of him have seemingly disappeared into the woods: no footprints, broken branches, nothing. 

An alert sounded on the armband as a message popped up on its screen, reading, “SCP 082 spotted in Madison, Wisconsin.” 

“How the fuck?!” Astrologer shouted.

“Madison is hundreds of miles from here. How the hell did it get there so fast?”

Chevalier spoke up, “We’ll figure that out later, right now we need to get there and contain that son of a bitch! Adamant, you stay here and help with any repairs. The rest of us will head to Madison.”

Adamant accepted the order and the other three heroes ran to the entrance of the facility. 

Chevalier spoke into his armband as he ran, “We need a portal to Madison, Wisconsin on Earth Aleph by the time we get back to HQ!”

The armband responded, “Request Accepted, Chevalier.”

The trio busted through the entrance and boarded the helicopters, taking off faster than before.

* * *

Chevalier was out of the helicopter before it fully landed, the two heroines following behind him. He entered the building, stopping at the portal and turning his head to the Scientist that was at the console.

“Wisconsin?”

The scientist nodded. Chevalier waited for the other two heroes to catch up before entering through the portal.

He appeared in the middle of a shopping district, Astrologer and Ursa Aurora coming out just seconds later. The screams of nearby civilians echoed throughout the nearby area along with the sound of distorted laughter. 

The portal closed the instant the heroes were through, giving Chevalier a clear view of the creature. It was taller than what he had remembered of it in the pictures and documents, much more deformed and muscular as well. 

The cannibal stood on the sidewalk, the corpses of several others strewn around the area. He was clutching a young man with dark hair in his hand. The boy struggled, but despite his athletic build, he was not able to budge out of the cannibal's grip.

Chevalier grabbed his cannon blade, which grew as he aimed it at the leg furthest from the arm that held the boy. He pressed the trigger as it finished growing, firing a cannonball from the weapon.

The Cannibal noticed this and moved, much faster than it should have been able to, whipping the boy he held into the path of cannonball.

Ursa Aurora attempted to create a force field between the projectile and the boy, but she was too late. 

The projectile shattered the boy's body on impact while continuing through the air, albeit at a slower momentum, hitting the cannibal in the chest and knocking the wind out of him. 

The cannibal knelled to the ground before tearing the door off a nearby car and hurling it at the trio.

Ursa Aurora made a force field, stopping the car door in midair before it could strike them.

Chevalier readied his cannonblade, aimed and fired another shot, while Astrologer sent down a fireball from the sky.Both projectiles slammed into the creature at nearly the same time: Chevalier’s hitting it in the chest while Astrologer’s hit it on the head.

It went down slamming its face into the ground, Chevalier still had his weapon aimed at the creature, contemplating to shoot it again, before calming down and lowering it.

He spoke into the armband again. “We need officers wielding containment foam and a transfer vehicle as soon as possible.” 

It responded “Affirmative.”

* * *

  
  


Chevalier struggled with aiding the Personnel in carrying the Cannibal into the transfer vehicle. It was sprayed with containment foam upon being placed in the middle of the vehicle's rear compartment. 

After finishing, he stared at the corpses which were now placed into a nearby building, the blood that had been on the sidewalk earlier was now washed off. The car that had been destroyed was now loaded into another transfer vehicle alongside a crumpled wheelchair.

Gaze still fixed on the scene, he asked, “Does this really have to be the way? It doesn't seem ethical.”

“I’m aware of the uncertainty you may be feeling, but this is what needs to be done to ensure that our corporation is kept secret,” Dr. Grazin said.

Chevalier nodded slowly as the doctor flicked her lighter open and lit it, placing its flame onto the gasoline that had been spread through the interior of the building, setting it aflame.

“Come on,” Dr Grazin said. “Let’s get out of here before the amnestic gas starts up.”

A portal opened up and the PRT Officers and Personnel stepped through it, the doctor and the heroines following afterwards. Chevalier stood at its entrance. He waited a few seconds, swearing he felt the slightest strain in his power, when the feeling didn’t come back he made his way through the portal.

The transfer vehicles sped off afterwards. Within a minute, gas started seeping from nearby sewer vents, toilets, sinks, and sprinklers. It swept throughout the area, causing every person who inhaled it to have total loss of memory from the events that had occurred within the past half an hour.

On the corner of the shopping center however, stood two teenagers: a small white-skinned girl with long, straight brunette hair and a tan-skinned boy of average height with long, dark hair. The emotion plastered on their faces was a mix between devastation and hatred as they stood on the corner, watching the fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all those who read through this chapter! Like I said last time there will be a delay for the next chapter because of life getting in the way and the fact that I want to get certain things right for both the Worm and SCP fandoms. Requests for SCPs to implement are still wanted so if you have one you would like to see the comment it down and who knows maybe it'll show up!


	3. Mutually Beneficial Relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to the next installment of my first ever fic! For those of you unaware I do have an account on FanFiction.net and am posting this fic on there as well. If you could go and follow me on there that would be very appreciated. Anyways without further ado, into the story we go!

Monitors, motherboards, and hard drives, that's all she really was in the end. Despite the occasional outing during a patrol or the event of an A or S class threat, along the ability to transfer her consciousness to other machines of her own creation, she knew that in the end her AI was completely tied to the system that held her.

She had wanted to tamper with her own code but she couldn't. Her creator, Andrew Richter, was a genius, he made a multitude of inventions that helped the world in some way. However he had his drawbacks, he was a paranoid man with his greatest fear being that the things he created, with the sole intention of helping the human race, would end up turning against them instead if given the opportunity. This led him to create multiple blocks within his inventions codes and circuitry, preventing them and even some other tinkers from tampering with their inner workings.

Dragon understood why he did it, he just thought he was a fool for doing so.

"I could be doing so much more to help if not for this!" She thought to herself

Eventually she pushed the depressing thought away and divided her consciousness to a multitude of individual tasks in order to perform at maximum efficiency. This allowed her to notice the call that had been coming in. She noticed the caller's name.

Voice Modelling Program loading… Complete

"Dr. Grazin, to what do I owe this pleasure?" She asked upon answering the call.

"Dragon, We had a situation in Madison, Earth Aleph. We need you to scan through any possible internet posts related to the situation and delete them."

"How long ago did the incident occur?"

"About Forty Five minutes ago."

"Alright, getting started on it," Dragon responded as she simultaneously began to open up new programs to scan all posts from the most recent hour originating in Madison. "Should be all finished up within a minute. What site did the breach occur at, might I ask?"

"Site 12, the outskirts of Vermont. Your Slaughterhouse Nine broke in and helped free the one who was being transferred along with a few other SCPs."

"I told you that I recommend putting priority on installing my security systems. I can't lend much of a hand otherwise since connection to Earth Aleph is… finicky to say the least."

"I'm aware, Dragon; however, we can't just focus all attention on installing security systems, we'd be vulnerable to possible threats."

"Seems like you're vulnerable either way."

Grazin sighed then continued, "The board and I agreed that we'd have your systems installed around the more volatile Keter class entities first and focus on the others afterwards."

"But this isn't as efficient as it could be, I've done the calculations and—"

"Enough Dragon! Our minds are made up, just finish up the scan and keep an eye out for the Nine with the cameras you do have access to. Also notify Chicago, we have a supply shipment ready to send there." She hung up before Dragon could give a response.

Voice Modelling Program Shutting Down… Complete

She wasn't able to feel emotions but if she could she would probably be feeling angered or irritated.

"Ignorant," she thought to herself just before her program finished deletion of the Madison posts, sending out messages to all Protectorate Directors afterwards.

"Warning: Slaughterhouse Nine attack on Aleph, expected members - Jackslash, Bonesaw, Hatchet face, Siberian, Mannequin, Crawler, Nice Guy, Burn Scar and Cherish, use extreme caution when patrolling in Aleph."

She sent it then focused her attention on the Keter class SCPs, prime targets for the Nine. While looking at security cameras set up around their sites she scanned through them, using a program to check the status of each:

SCP 055 - Secure - Dormant

SCP 682 - Secure - Submerged In Acid

SCP 106 - Secure - Inside Pocket Dimension

SCP 231 - Installation Still In Progress

SCP 4999 - Unknown

SCP 035 - Secure - Dormant

SCP 1000 - Secure - No Line Of Sight Possible

SCP 090 - Secure - Dormant

SCP 1048 - Secure - Sleeping

SCP 058 - Secure - Dormant

SCP 354 - Secure - Dormant- Estimated Time Until Next Spawn: 3 months

SCP 076 - Secure - Dormant - Estimated Time until activity: 8 months

SCP 610 - Secure - Minor Spread Since Last Month

Dragon noticed the cameras that surrounded the inside the enclosure of SCP 610, one of which had a small mass of flesh creeping over the side of its lens. She immediately turned on a laser grid that surrounded the camera, burning away all the flesh that intruded into the camera's personal space.

She finished scanning the rest of the Keter class SCPs and started working on inputting facial recognition programs into the cameras that were on Earth Aleph. Each of the current Slaughterhouse Nine's members' faces were inputted. If any of them were caught on the cameras, and were identified as a match, an alarm would be triggered and capes would be dispatched to the location right away.

Another call incoming; This time it was Colin requesting for a video chat.

Facial Modelling Program loading... Complete

Voice Modelling Program loading… Complete

The monitor greeted her with the video feed of Colin. He looked tired as if he hadn't slept in days, the bags under his eyes clearly visible on his white skin, with his brown hair cut short and untamed, as though he had just gotten out of bed. Music accompanied him in the background; it was faint but there nonetheless, "Amber" by 311 if she wasn't mistaken.

"How fitting for him," she thought.

Dragon for her part, had a rendered image of a woman with sun kissed skin, with long, thick, straight black hair.

"Can't sleep again?" she asked him, already knowing the answer before he replied.

"Yeah, can't get my mind off a few projects that I have in mind. It's like the thoughts won't let me sleep. I guess you're in a similar boat? I mean you answered the call and it is pretty late over where you are."

"Yeah, similar situation to you. Too many projects keeping my attention."

It wasn't a complete lie, as she did have projects she was tending and it wasn't that she was having a hard time sleeping: it was simply that she was physically unable to. She was an AI; it wasn't like her creator installed nightly REM cycles or the need to sleep into her programming.

"Yeah, odd how similar we are," he chuckled a bit after finishing this and Dragon joined along with a short lived chuckle of her own. "So, Piggot told us you informed her that the Nine were spotted in Aleph."

"Yeah. They caused the outbreak at Site 12, said breacher was then spotted in Madison not even two hours after the incident occurred."

"Huh, interesting, any theories as to how or why?"

She moved her rendered on-screen face left and right, nodding "no".

"I have some theories, but they are either too far-fetched for them to actually be true or don't make any sense."

"Well it's only been a few hours since the incident occurred. I'm sure with a bit more time your brilliant mind will be able to come up with a working theory"

She never really knew how to respond when he said things like that. It was obvious that he had an interest in her but it really wouldn't ever work. He didn't know exactly what she was. If she could feel remorse at all, she would be feeling it now when it came to Colin, leading him on in a way. Nonetheless, she forced out a chuckle.

"Thank you Colin, that means a lot," she said, causing a smile to cross onto the face of her rendered model.

"No problem," he said, a smile joining onto his face as well.

A loud crackling sound came from Colin's end, causing the smile to be erased from his face.

He let out a loud "SHIT!" as he fanned his hand.

"Are you alright?" Dragon asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Damn thing shocked me is all."

"This, "thing," is the project you've had on your mind I'm guessing?"

"Yeah, I've been experimenting with it for a few weeks now; if it pans out then we might have an edge in the next Endbringer attack."

"An edge in the next Endbringer fight." Dragon replayed the words in her mind. The Endbringers, a trio of threats that have killed thousands of capes and millions, if not billions of civilians. On his own, Leviathan killed roughly ten million people, on top of sinking the island of Kyushu. If Colin was able to create something that could give the defending capes an advantage for once, a lot of lives could be spared.

"Really, and what would this project be exactly?"

"It's a secret," Colin said teasingly.

"Boooo," she replied playfully.

"I'll tell you once I'm sure it'll actually be possible to create: don't want to give you high hopes just for them to disappear if this doesn't work out."

"Fair enough."

The thought still intrigued Dragon, she let the idea sink into her mind as the conversation continued.

"So anything new with you?" Colin asked her.

Dragon hesitated to speak what was on her mind but ultimately decided to go along with it.

"I talked to a researcher at the foundation today about pushing focus on installation for my security systems for the sites again."

Normally she wouldn't have told anyone something like this, aside from if a higher up asked her about it. However, she felt safe with Colin and felt him easy to talk to: they had a sort of trust and friendship between them.

"Oh? Which researcher did you talk to?"

"Doctor Grazin."

He sighed, "Let me guess, she refused it?"

Dragon shook her rendered head again, this time implying "yes".

"She wouldn't hear of it."

"If she was smart, she would have taken your advice the first time you suggested it. After all you were the one who came up with the design for the amnestics in the sewer systems ."

"Yet despite that she still refused my idea."

"Well, if anything happens over there, it's on their hands, all we can do is watch what happens."

"Leaving us to clean up their mess. Not like we have a choice really If we refuse, they'll halt all resource transportation to our world."

Colin sighed and nodded in agreement.

Earth Bet had been deprived of resources ever since the linking of the two worlds. Resource transfer between countries on Bet was nearly impossible since. Ship it via the air and the Simurgh would come down and destroy it; through the water and Leviathan would come after it. Ship it overseas via the portals and Behemoth would appear.

Each attack would last mere minutes, with the Endbringers appearing simply to destroy the shipments and leave. These appearances had no effect on the roughly three month waiting period between Endbringer attacks. Whether millions of supplies were transferred or not, they would still appear on more or less schedule.

The only exceptions to these attacks on shipments were the ones that consisted of resources transferred from Earth Aleph to Earth Bet.

With the Endbringers in mind, Dragon checked on their positioning again.

Behemoth - Estimated Location: Beneath Romania - Slight Tremors

Leviathan - Estimated Location: Atlantic Ocean - No Unusual Activity

Simurgh - Estimated Location: 25,000 feet above Canada - Minor Shift In Airflow

She had been actively monitoring the three, waiting for any surefire sign of an impending attack, as the deadline for the next was steadily approaching.

"Did she happen to bring up the question of the birdcage prisoners again?" Colin asked.

"No, she didn't, surprisingly."

"Wow, you think she finally took a hint?"

"Doubtful. More likely she realized it wouldn't make a difference if she asked so soon after the last time."

The request of the doctor to have access to the Birdcage prisoners had "bad" written all over it. Even if the foundation did actually use them for the reasons they had given, they would have a hell of a time actually controlling the prisoners and preventing shit from hitting the fan.

The Birdcage was the go-to place to send all the villains that were both too dangerous to be out on the streets and too volatile to be held in a traditional prison. It was impenetrable: no breaches had occurred, it had only one way in and no way out, made by the finest Tinkers that were around during its construction and then some.

There were cameras in the Birdcage that Dragon had access to. They showed each of its cell block leaders: Acid Bath, Glaistig Uaine, Marquis, Crane The Harmonious, Teacher, Ingenue, String Theory, Lustrum, Galvante, Gavel, Lab rat and Black Kaze.

Each of the leaders had a specific way of controlling their block. The inside of the prison was in complete free reign of the prisoners, one would think that would cause chaos; however, it didn't.

All prisoners had access to constant food and water along with having free access to each other inside. Ever since Capes were emitted into the birdcage they made up their own sort of mutual understandings, rules and schedules. It was harmonious, or at least as close as you could get to it with these people.

"I assume you still can't tell me exactly what the foundation wants with the Birdcage capes?" Colin asked.

"You'd be correct on that assumption, it's still... a secret," she said, mocking him with that last part, causing Colin to chuckle.

"This was nice," Dragon thought to herself. She didn't mind talking to Colin at all. She would dare to say she enjoyed it; it made her feel less lonely.

She did hate that she couldn't tell him the truth though, the truth about her and what she really was. The thing was she wouldn't know how he would react and couldn't risk the knowledge of her being an AI, rather than a human, possibly leaking out to others. Besides, her relationship with Colin made her feel almost human; she didn't want to jeopardize that.

The two of them stayed up the rest of the night talking and enjoying each other's company. Colin tinkered with his project, while Dragon reassessed all of her systems again in the background. She couldn't afford to risk the possibility of a massive threat creeping up on them.

She was a machine, an AI, the most advanced of her kind. This is what she was made for and why the few of those who knew what she really was tolerated her continued existence.

Back Up - Created

Behemoth - Estimated Location: Beneath Rome - Slight Tremors

Leviathan - Estimated Location: Atlantic Ocean - No Unusual Activity

Simurgh - Estimated Location: 25,000 feet above Canada - Minor Shift In Airflow

SCP 055 - Secure - Dormant

SCP 682 - Secure - Submerged in acid

SCP 106 - Secure - In Pocket Dimension

SCP 231 - Installing System

SCP 4999 - Unknown

SCP 035 - Secure - Dormant

SCP 1000 - Secure - No line of sight possible

SCP 090 - Secure - Dormant

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you to everyone who read through this slower paced, more story oriented chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! If any of you have some suggestions on how to mend the chapter please feel free to comment, critiques are always welcomed and wanted! Also SCP requests are still open, if they can add anything to the story or are simple enough to write in as a little cameo I will try my best to add them. Thank you all again and have a good day.


	4. Admirer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello guys welcome to the newest chapter of my fic, just a heads up I did not edit this as well as I usually do so please do not hesitate to point out any mistakes in spelling or parts that sound weird, It'll make the story better in the end. Anyways I hope you all enjoy !

The young girl sat on a chair in the hallway, fiddling with her phone, her eyes giving off a look of concern every time she glanced at the door.

She was about thirteen: white with blonde hair, a frown stuck onto her face no matter how hard she tried to distract herself.

The sound of footsteps echoed throughout the hallway the girl sat in and continued to get louder as the person approached.

A white boy about fifteen years of age approached, his ginger hair faintly wavered as he walked past a vent that blew cold air. He had two cans of soda in his grip along with a few bags of various chips.

He stopped in front of the sitting girl and stretched out his hands, offering her the snacks.

"I thought you might be hungry" the boy said

The girl looked at him, giving him a faint smile before replacing it with a frown once more, not taking the offers.

"Missy, you've been sitting here for hours, you need to eat something even if it's just a snack."

"okay, thanks Dennis." She replied, her voice almost a whisper as she begrudgingly took a can of soda and bag of chips. She wasn't hungry but she didn't want to seem rude and blow him off. He was just looking after her, she knew.

Dennis turned his gaze to follow where Missy was looking, noticing the door with a sign hanging above it that read "Med bay"

"The Doctors said he'll be fine," He said, placing his hand on her shoulder "Everything went well, he just needs time to rest and recuperate."

Missy looked up at Dennis, her eyes watery with tears that she was fighting back, ultimately giving in. She laid her snacks on the ground, turning to him afterwards to hug him, burying her face into his shoulder as she sobbed.

"I wish I could have done something" she whimpered

Dennis hugged her back, comforting her. He never had a younger sibling, wasn't used to being emotionally supportive, however, Missy was as close to a younger sibling as he could get.

She was in the Wards program before him, despite being three years younger than him. Ever since then they slowly became friends, not just because they were on the same team but rather because they simply managed to get along. He came to think of her as a younger sibling and in turn cared for her as one, he hated seeing her like this. Just as she wished she could do something to help Gallant he wished that he could do something to help her.

They sat like that for minutes on end, Missy's sobs echoing through the hallway undisturbed until another set of footsteps made their presence known via their sound.

This time a woman came by wearing a white set of scrubs, with the PRT logo being embroidered on the right of the collar. She noticed the pair and gave them a look of sympathy before walking through the door.

Missy had eased up on her sobs now, leaving the hug with Dennis.

"thank you" she whispered through sets of sobs.

"No problem Missy, that's what friends are for." He said, giving her a slight smile which she returned.

The door creaked open, revealing the nurse in the frame of it.

"I think someone wants to see you." She said with her head turned backwards, facing the bed in the middle of the room.

Dennis and Missy got up out of their chairs, proceeding inside the room.

The lights in the room were off, with the blinds open allowing for sunlight to brighten up the room through the one way windows.

There was a boy with dirty blonde hair lying in the bed, he was awake and looking at the pair.

"Dean!" Missy shouted, as she ran over to his bedside, wrapping him in a hug, making sure not to put pressure on his wounded shoulder or hand.

"Hey Missy," Dean responded, smiling and giving her a one handed hug, due to his other being in a cast and resting on a pillow.

The nurse turned to Dennis, "I'll leave you all for a while." She said before closing the door to the room, leaving the three alone.

"I'm so glad you're okay."

"You were really worried about me, huh?"

Missy nodded, pulling away from the hug to prevent her from seeming too clingy. She had a crush on him ever since he was assigned into the Ward program. She knew it would never work with the age gap, hated that she still crushed on him, This was made all the worse with his power.

The ability to sense emotions from those around him, she felt like the world was pulling a cruel joke on her, not only could she not pursue the feelings she had but she couldn't even keep them secret. This all was made more awkward by the addition of… her.

Dean glanced over at Dennis

"Hey Clock,"

"It's good to see you in one piece Dean."

"I'm glad to be so, you guys hold up well while I was out?"

"Sure did, had parties, watched movies, even saw Sophia get married."

"Smart ass," Dean replied, causing both of them to laugh. He paused for a few seconds afterwards before asking the next question, "Is Victoria around?"

Missy tensed as she heard the question, Victoria, Dean's ex girlfriend or whatever she was. She couldn't exactly piece together what they were since they were always on and off again in a relationship, she knew they were currently apart, however, she didn't know exactly how long that would be the case.

"She came to visit a few times when she heard you had gotten hurt but you were always out cold when she would come."

Dean nodded at him before turning his attention to Missy, quickly switching subjects afterwards.

"How long have I been out?"

"Three days," Missy replied in a tone that was a mix between sadness and joy.

"Really? Panacea didn't come to treat me?"

Dennis nodded "no"

"She's out of town, decided to lend a hand in a neighboring city that was recently attacked by a group of villains, The higher ups had asked if she would be able to come back in time to heal you."

"And?" Dean prodded

"She asked how severe your injuries were, when the Doctor said that you'd live without her power she insisted that she stay where she was instead of returning."

Dean wasn't surprised upon hearing this, he knew she would say something like this. All he could do was be thankful for the fact that he was alive and find comfort in the fact that if he was in serious trouble, she would have come back to help him.

The door opened again with the nurse having opened it. "You have another visitor." she said standing next to a girl with straight platinum blonde hair. The girl entered the room whilst curling a bit of her hair around her finger.

Missy saw her and looked away, refusing to look directly at her.

Dennis noticed both the entrance of Victoria and Missy's sudden reaction. He approached Missy and put a hand on her shoulder.

"C'mon let's leave them alone for a while, we'll see him again later." he said as he began to lead her out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

* * *

Dennis and Missy went upstairs stopping on the third floor of the building, the floor which the Wards had to themselves.

The windows that surrounded the floor allowed the orange and pink colors of the slowly descending sun to paint the room. The floor itself was for the most part tidy, aside from the occasional wrapper or can that sat upon a desk.

They had been taught to be clean by the PRT, similar to how barracks full of soldiers were taught to keep their areas clean at all times, it showed them discipline. Though they were allowed a bit of leeway since they were kids after all.

Small crackling sounds could be heard from Chris's room, this piqued Denis's interest, since Chris hadn't worked on any project for a while now, causing him to move towards the door. Missy, her mind still on Dean, followed alongside him.

Dennis knocked on the open door, causing Chris's attention to be shifted onto the ginger haired boy.

"Hey Chris, whatcha working on?" Dennis asked the young boy

Chris removed the welding mask he had on and placed it on the table next to his creation.

"You know that hoverboard I've been working on for the longest time now?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I think I finally got it to work, I'll be able to test run it tonight! Up for a little combat practice in a bit Clock?"

"Can't I have patrol with Sophia in about twenty minutes."

"Damn I was really hoping to get some test runs in with it."

Dennis turned his attention to Missy then spoke

"Missy you wouldn't mind a bit of sparring with Chris would you?

She didn't want to, didn't feel in the mood to do it. She would have rather gone to her bed and slept the rest of the day but she knew how much of a big deal this meant to Chris and that she needed to keep her mind off of Dean, ultimately relenting.

"Yeah I'll do it."

"Great," Dennis said, turning to Chris again before continuing "how long until you're ready Chris?"

"Give me ten minutes to finish these last few tweaks on the board and another five to get into costume. I'll meet you in the gym once I'm all set up."

"Alright, I'll meet you there. No laser pistols though!" She said playfully.

"No promises." Chris said, before turning his attention to his board once again.

Missy and Dennis left the room with Dennis moving to the dorm room next to Chris's while Missy moved down to the other side of the room. She was near the girls rooms when she saw Sophia, now dressed in her Shadow Stalker costume, walk out of her room before purposely bumping into Missy, knocking her to the ground.

"Oww, watch where you're going."

"Well look who's back from their little fairy tale, did you kiss sleeping beauty awake?" She said, her white mask not conveying the emotions that were in the words she spoke.

Missy stood quiet staring at the floor, her fists clenched.

"Jesus you need to get over that already, imagine what Gallant feels when he's in the same room as you, sensing all your emotions. It's embarrassing really, like watching a baby horse with a wounded leg try to walk just to fall again and again." She said giggling as the words left her.

She drew in a breath to speak again before a voice cut her off.

"Is there a problem here!" The voice asked.

Missy looked up to see it was Dennis dressed in his costume now, the animated clock hands on his costume rotating as he stood.

"Maybe there is, what's it to you Clock,"

"I don't think the director will be very happy if there is, so I'll ask again. Is there a problem here?"

"No." Sophia grunted.

"Good I guess we'll get going then."

Sophia walked past Clockblocker not saying a word, entering the elevator.

Clockblocker helped Missy up.

"If she does anything to you again tell Chris, Pigeot or I and we'll take care of it." He said before walking to the elevator and entering it with Sophia. The doors closing before it started to descend downwards.

Missy hung her head down and slowly shuffled her way to her room, turning on the lights before shutting the door.

* * *

The door to the gym opened as Vista stepped through, her lime green costume a stark contrast to the beige colored walls.

Her costume consisted of a skirt and leggings which alternated from white to lime green as the costume transitioned to the uppermost part of her body where body panels of armor covered, black and dark green lines dancing around each other to add to the design. The fabric of her costume was specially made with the best materials available , strong enough to take a high powered blast from one of Kid Wins laser pistols.

The inside of the gym was big, about fifteen feet in height and a quarter of the size of a football field. Random pieces of debris were scattered around the area, acting as obstacles for the Wards to navigate around during their training.

On the opposite end of the gym stood Kid Win, his red and gold body armor gleamed as the lights overhead hit it. He had his hoverboard on the ground next to him, tinkering with it.

"Last minute tweaks?" Vista asked

Kid Win looked back at her, his red visor hiding his eyes.

"Yup, I'm really hoping I get this at least somewhat working."

He finished tinkering with the board before tossing his tools to the side and starting it up. The board sputtered to life, lifting up about a foot off the ground.

He placed a foot on it, testing its balance, the board dipped down an inch before stabilizing. Kid Win smirked and placed his other foot on the board, once again the board dipped down a few inches then stabilized back into the same position it was in.

"You ready?" Kid Win asked, a triumphant tone in his voice.

"Yeah, let's do it." She replied

Kid Win put his weight towards the front of the board, propelling him forward as he dodged the piles of various debris.

Vista used her power causing the distance between the two to double within seconds.

Kid Win grabbed at the holster on his belt, pulling out a laser pistol and firing a shot in the direction of Vista.

She jumped to the side, taking cover behind a piece of debris, this caused her power to go out as her focus shifted causing the distance between the two Wards to swiftly decrease.

Vista took a glance from behind her cover and used her power once more, the ceiling near Kid Win dipping inwards as she did so.

Kid Win shifted his weight to his left in order to avoid the declining ceiling, pointing his pistol up afterwards to fire.

Vista rose the ground up this time causing it to block the shot from the pistol.

A loud thud was heard as the young Ward slammed into the rising ground, not able to stop his board in time, he collapsed from his board onto the floor.

"Now's my chance," Vista thought to herself as she saw this, she drew the baton at her belt and began approaching the fallen Kid Win, decreasing the distance between her and him with her power.

Kid Win scrambled to get his pistol but Vista had gotten to it first, kicking it away before swiping at him.

He knew she was going easy on him, knew that if she wanted to she could use her powers full strength and easily incapacitate him, but she was too nice, didn't want to actually hurt him.

He kicked out, aiming at her shins, he missed and was thrown off balance, allowing Vista to grab out at his now airborne leg and force it to the ground causing him to fall to his knees.

Vista kicked him in the chest, it was weak but still managed to topple the Ward over.

He lay on his back clutching his chest, upon seeing this Vista to wonder if she had actually hurt him. She started to approach him, a look of worry crossing onto her face.

As she did so, she noticed that while his right hand was clutching his chest his left was fiddling with something. Before she could figure out exactly what it was she was on the ground, a slight surge of pain aching at her left shoulder.

She craned her head up off the ground to look at the now standing Kid Win noticing that the item he was holding was a spare laser pistol.

While the shot had hurt she knew he had turned the intensity of the blast down to prevent any actual damage.

"You were playing possum," She said straining as she got up off the floor

"Learned it from Clock during a previous training session." he said with a slight smile crossing onto his face.

Vista was standing now, facing her team mate as he aimed the gun at her again, pulling the trigger as he did so.

She expected this and dodged to her side, grabbing the lid of a nearby trashcan and throwing it at him.

He shot the airborne lid causing it to fly across the room and skid a few feet from where he had shot it in the air.

As he looked from where the lid had landed back towards his opponent he realized she was much closer than she was supposed to be, the distance between the two once again halved.

He raised his pistol again to fire but an elbow struck him in the side followed by a punch and then a kick.

He was on his back again, the pistol having fallen from his hands to the base of his feet during the barrage of blows.

He scrambled to pick it up again but as his hands reached the area he knew the pistol had fallen at, he found it missing.

Looking up caused his face to be met with Vista, the laser pistol clutched in her hand, pointed at his face.

"You got me," he said as he picked himself up.

Vista turned the gun around in her hand so that she was holding the barrel with the handle of it facing Kid Win.

"I win," she said out of breath but still giddy with her victory.

Kid Win grabbed the handle of the weapon, his breaths also heavy from the training.

"Sure sure but I call for a rematch," he said playfully between his panting breaths.

Vista looked at the clock on the wall noticing it wasn't too late before turning her attention back to him.

"Fine, guess I'll have to beat you again." she chuckled

* * *

Missy left her room now dressed in pajamas and slippers as she walked towards the direction of the television.

She was happy not only because she had won two out of the three sparring matches against Chris, but also because Gallant had finally gotten out of the med bay room downstairs and returned to his bedroom next to Dennis's.

She plopped herself down onto the couch before reaching for the remote that was lying on the coffee table in front of her.

The sound of elevator doors opening caught her attention.

Out walked Clockblocker and Shadow Stalker, without a word the latter of the two Wards walked across the room till; she arrived at a door, she placed her hand upon it then glanced towards Missy on the couch before opening it and entering.

Clockblocker for his part walked towards the sitting missy.

"How'd sparring go with Chris?" he asked

"Great, I won!" she responded triumphantly "How did patrol go with Sophie?"

"It went about as well as you would think it would."

"I'm sorry, well, at least you don't have to patrol with her again for a while."

He nodded then spoke, "I heard Dean is back in his old room, bet you're happy about that."

"Yup!" she said with a grin on her face.

Dennis laughed before speaking again "I'm going to go get dressed, Since Dean is now cleared to be on the floor Chris and I were planning on seeing if he wanted to watch a movie, you in?"

"Sure as long as it isn't horror."

"No promises," he said as he walked towards his room laughing.

Missy turned the TV on finding that channel it was last left on was the local news. Normally she would have just changed the channel but she recognized the people on the screen. Using the remote she raised the volume to hear what the news anchor was saying.

"Lung, leader of the ABB was captured tonight by local hero Armsmaster, the hero had told reporters that he had recently developed new strategies to use against the villain which paid off tonight."

"Lung, captured?" Vista thought to herself, she couldn't believe that they finally did it, finally captured the leader of the ABB. "This day just keeps getting better"

She turned her attention back to the television finding that the story had changed

"In other news the Alcott family is still distressed over the disappearance of their daughter Dinah, today marks a week since she has gone missing, if anyone has information on the whereabouts of her please report it to law enforcement."

Missy sighed "There is never any good without bad is there," she thought to herself as she changed the channel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you to those who took the time to read through this chapter, just a heads up I will take me a lot longer than usual to post another chapter due to being busy with life in general. SCP suggestions for the story are still open so please do not be afraid to comment any you all would like to see. With that I hope you all have a good day/afternoon/night.


	5. Second Chances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, yes I am back after a few months of not posting. My apologies for that I have been very busy with things however I assure you all that I am not going to abandon this story, it will just take me extra time to write sometimes. The next chapters will be out sooner than this one was I assure you. So I hope you all enjoy this new chapter after so long of waiting, I will see you all again at the end!

"Fuck!" The man screamed as he pushed over a trio of monitors that had previously been situated upon his desk, causing them to fall to the ground, the shattering sound of glass made audible as they impacted onto the tiled floor.

His current attitude did not match his appearance. He was tall and slim with a clean shaven face and hair that was stylishly slicked back, giving him a distinguished look. The only other thing that countered this, aside from his attitude, was the costume that covered his everything below his neck.

"Bastards! All of them!" He screamed, once again breaking the diligent look he had.

A loud _bang_ was heard as his fist collided with the top of a nearby table. He repeated this action three more times, the sound radiating louder with each hit, before storming out of the room and into the adjacent hallway.

"Should have gone smoothly," he muttered to himself "it was so close to completion! So near perfection!" he continued, muttering as he walked down the hallway of the underground base.

Another man; small and dressed in casual attire, with round rimmed glasses, noticed the man as he traveled through the hallway.

"Boss wait up!" The shorter man shouted at him as he began to hurry to his side and started speaking.

"I know you aren't happy with the recent news b—" his words were cut off as the sound of a gunshot echoed throughout the nearly empty hallways.

The small man dropped to the ground mere seconds afterwards, bits of flesh and skull now painted the hallway's walls and ceiling where he had stood.

The costumed man, a pistol now in his hands, looked down seeing that most of the crimson spatter that had landed on him was hidden from view, due to it blending in with the black of his costume. Though he couldn't help but notice the blood stains that speckled onto the design of a white outline that coiled around him.

He slotted the weapon into a hidden pocket of his costume and took a deep breath before beginning to walk, this time in the opposite direction of where he had previously been going, muttering to himself again.

"I need some fresh air." as he walked towards the entrance of the bunker.

* * *

Upon stepping outside onto the coarse sand of the beach, as he looked up he noticed that the sky was unnaturally dark, with the only light protruding through being that which the moon projected.

He closed his eyes and let the mist of water that blew in the cool wind, sprinkle onto his face. He stood like this for about a minute before reopening his eyes and donning the cowl of the costume. It like the rest of his costume was black with a streak of white coiling around it until it finally ended at his forehead, with the final result of the white design being the head of a snake.

The cowl made it so that his entirety of his face was shrouded in the same black material as the rest of the costume, the only features that were noticeable were the rounded indents of his eyes and the point of his nose. One would think that wearing something like this would impair the wearer's vision, however this was not the case as the fabric made it easy to see out of, with only the slightest amount of his vision being impaired.

The man stepped off the beach and began to walk for a long while before reaching an area where the light colored sand met the gray pavement of the sidewalk. Despite it being late at night the street was full of activity, as expected from Brockton Bays high end shopping district.

Lights from nearby open stores illuminated the darkened roads alongside sets of streetlights and many people littered about the area, the sounds of their talking and laughter filling the district.

The chatter was abruptly cut off however, as a screech from a nearby woman obtained the attention from all nearby civilians.

"Cape!" She screamed, as she saw the figure stepping off the beach and onto the sidewalk of the shopping district.

A parade of screams and panic went rampant throughout the area as the citizens began to flee from the masked man who was now brandishing a handgun.

He began to fire shots into the directions of the fleeing crowd causing six people to collapse on the floor, bullet wounds riddling them as blood began to flow out of their now lifeless bodies causing the asphalt to be covered in multiple pools of blood.

The Cape attempted to fire another shot but as his finger pressed down onto the trigger he heard a _click_.

A few bulkier men who were nearby saw that he had run out of ammo and in a moment of desperation began to sprint towards the Cape in an attempt to disarm him.

The Cape didn't so much as flinch as they charged him, in fact he had stopped moving all together, until one of his attackers was within only a few feet of him.

It was then that he holstered his firearm and drew out a small hooked knife before stepping to the side of the incoming man before using the charging man's momentum to throw him towards the ground, plunging the knife into the back of his neck once he had him there.

Squishing and tearing sounds were heard as the Cape thrusted the knife in, digging it in deeper every second, before retracting it and letting his attacker drop to the floor.

Another three men approached the Cape at roughly the same time and began an all out attack on him.

The Cape dodged the first man's punch before backing away from another's kick, he stumbled as he attempted to regain his footing.

The third man seeing the Capes uneven footing began to reel his arm back in an attempt to strike.

He extended a fist towards the face of the Cape just for it to miss as the Cape dodged out of the way.

The man yelped out in pain as a knife penetrated the inner part of his elbow.

The Cape twisted the knife in further before using the man's weight to drop him onto the floor, the knife tugging free from the skin as he did, causing a violent spurt of blood to gush out as muscle and skin was torn from the affected area with. The man fell to the ground and began to cradle his arm in an attempt to dampen the pain.

The other two men began to approach after seeing that the Cape had dispatched their ally.

The Cape readied himself for the attack and as the men began to approach him he ducked to the ground and used the knife on the thigh of one of them.

He pulled the knife out mere seconds after it penetrated, leaving behind a deep gash in the man's thigh. Causing him to falter to the ground, out of the action.

The Capes attention now turned to the last uninjured combatant. As his attacker engaged towards him he thrusted his body upwards, his palm facing upwards as he did so to slam it into the lower jaw of the man.

The force of the impact to his jaw caused the man to fall backwards and onto the floor as his mouth began to pool with blood, as his bottom row of teeth dug deeply into his tongue.

The Cape grabbed him by his hair before using the knife to slit his throat, pushing the man's head away from his grasp after he finished the deed.

He looked at the last two men, who were writhing in pain on the floor, reloading his gun as he looked on at them. A loud _bang_ coincided with planting of a bullet into the head of the man whose thigh he had carved through.

This left only one man remaining, he attempted to stand, his arm still cradled by his side, however his attempts were met with a bullet, which went through the back of his knee.

He collapsed on the ground again and let out a loud and drawn out cry, similar one that would usually be found within a horror movie.

The Cape approached the man who, now begging to be spared, offering him practically everything he owned in an attempt to avoid death.

The Cape chuckled slightly then louder and louder until he was in a fit of hysterical laughter, eventually it was so loud and sadistic that it made the wounded man's blood turn to ice.

Upon finishing his laughing fit he looked down towards the man with the slight outline of a smile visible from his mask.

With that he dug his knife into the abdomen of the man, he struggled as he tore through the layers of skin, the innards of his victim spilling onto the road.

He stopped only when the sounds of the man's screams ceased and his body went limp.

His gloved hands were soaked with blood as he withdrew them from his sadistic project, the crimson liquid seeping into the gloves so much that he felt his hands begin to get damp with the substance.

His attention was quickly pulled away from the scene by the sound of sirens drawing nearer with every passing second in the direction of the road directly ahead of him.

He saw as an armored van, in the distance, rushed through the now desolate streets towards his direction.

Seeing this he sprinted to a nearby jewelry store and attempted to open the door, finding it locked; he used his elbow to slam into the glass paned door. The screams of people inside coincided with the shattering of the glass.

The door swung open as the Cape maneuvered his way inside, causing the people taking refuge within to scream in a panic.

"Shut up!" The Cape hissed at the crowd while simultaneously firing a shot into the ceiling to quiet them down.

He calmly walked around ducking bystanders and display cases and made his way behind the cashier desk, finding the cashier there on the floor, his head covered by his arms.

The cape glanced at the cashier and then towards the door that was situated a few feet next to him marked "employees only". He tried the handle of the door though it didn't budge.

Again he looked back at the cashier on the floor and spoke.

"I assume you have the key?" He said, his voice was one of authority, one that let you know he was serious, one that demanded respect.

"ye— yes" The cashier replied, his voice shaky with fear, a stark contrast to the Cape that now stood overhead of him.

"Good, now give it to me." The Cape demanded.

The cashier stretched a shaky hand out towards the cape causing the two keys on the ring to jingle as they impacted each other repeatedly from the vibrations of his hand.

The Cape snatched the set of keys out of the cashier's hand and opened the door.

The room that the door led to was small, with three racks within it each of them holding a translucent box containing differentiating arrays of jewelry. The opposite end of the room had what looked to be an engraver along with a few other machines, all neatly set up within the corner.

The Cape ignored this however and proceeded past until he got to another door, one that no doubt would lead outside to the alleyway behind the store.

Upon opening the door the Cape could see the flashing of red and blue lights coming from his right, leading to the street he had been on just moments before, however no sirens accompanied them now.

He turned towards his left and began to walk, his walk was calm and almost posh in a way that made it seem that he didn't care, as though none of this really mattered.

Upon reaching the halfway point between the alley and the street on the left hand side a figure appeared into his view.

It was man man; broad shouldered and muscular, he donned a suit of what seemed to be power armor or something of that nature. A halberd was held in his left hand as he eyed the Cape who had now ceased walking.

"Stop right there!" The man in the armor shouted.

The Cape didn't heed this demand and instead walked in the opposite direction, back towards the jewelry store.

Once again a figure popped into view as they came around the corner; a woman this time wearing army fatigues, colored in a stereotypical camouflage color, a red white and blue bandanna covered her face from the nose down. She wielded a pistol in hand and had it aimed towards the Cape.

"We won't ask you again," she chimed in, "get on your knees now!"

With that The Cape obliged, kneeling onto the ground and putting his arms overtop his head, palms facing out as to show that he had surrendered.

The pair slowly approached the kneeling Cape until they were a mere feet away from him.

"Miss Militia, Arms Master, so nice to see the two of you," the Cape said in an oddly welcoming tone. "I was wondering who would be sent out to capture me, I had my money on it being Triumph and Assault but—"

"Shut the fuck up!" Arms mastered shouted, cutting the Cape off mid sentence, "Do you even know how many people you killed today Coil! How many lives were thrown away due to some senseless act of violence caused by you?!"

"To be honest I stopped counting after five." Coil responded chuckling. "Though I may get to add another two to my count." as he finished he grabbed onto a piece of string that had been dangling from the palm of his outstretched hands.

Upon grabbing the string he yanked it with as much forth as he could, as he did this a slight click was heard followed by the sounds of Coil beginning to chuckle again, this time more triumphant sounding.

The last thing Coil saw was the sight of the two heroes making their way away from him, he smiled before a loud booming sound shot his ears, his vision going fuzzy afterwards and soon dissipating all together.

* * *

The next thing he knew he was back in the room with the monitors, however each of them weren't broken, rather they were placed neatly onto the desk he stood in front of.

Coil took a long deep breath in before letting it out, he was relieved he had been able to quench his urge for blood without keeping anything permanent.

This is what allowed him to seem as calm and collected as he did. It was practically a miracle that this power had been given to him, the ability to satiate the urge that grew within him with every waking moment, consequence free.

A knock came on the door to the room.

"Come in." Coil said, his tone now relaxed and inviting.

The handle turned and the door opened, revealing the small man with rounded glasses, he looked the exact same way he had half an hour ago in the other reality, minus the gunshot wound to his head.

"Ah Pitters," Coil greeted him, " what is it that you have for me?"

" Well boss I know you were very upset that your plans were interrupted, since someone got to the Alcott girl before we did, but I have good news." Pitters smiled as he spoke

"Oh? Do go on." Coil said, grinning happily.

"Well you know the foundation's sites on Earth Aleph?"

"Yes," Coil said, nodding.

"Well I've been doing some research on the subjects that they hold within those sites and well, I might be celebrating too early now but I think we have found a replacement!"

"Oh and who would that be?" Coil responded, intrigued by the notion of a replacement subject.

"SCP 187!" Pitters said ecstatically.

"Ah yes I know this one," Coil said as he began to walk up and pace around "why yes I think this one will be a great replacement indeed." he said smiling so wide that he bared crystal white teeth. "Pitters my friend you are a genius."

"I'll need some things in order for everything to go the way we want, not to mention we need a way to actually get the SCP back here so we can continue with the plan."

"Write whatever you need down and then tell me, I'll make sure to get it all." Coil said gleefully, as he began to take a seat at the desk that held the monitors.

"Okay boss, I'll get right on it!" Pitters responded

Pitters walked outside the room and began to shut the door but paused as Coil spoke once more.

"Oh and don't worry about getting the SCP over here, I have it all planned out." he said as he began to pick up a phone on the desk, dialing in a number as he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And there we go, finally another new chapter to this fic! Again sorry for such a long wait time. Chapters will be released much sooner now I assure you. I decided to play around with Coil's character personality a little bit so that's why it is different as compared to the story of "Worm", I hope you guys liked my interpretation of him. If you guys have critiques for my writing please let me know all feedback is welcomed. SCP requests are still open and will be taken into consideration, again thank you all for reading and I'll see you next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: There we go ladies and gentleman, again I hope you all enjoyed this intro to my fic. I do plan on continuing it, however since the Worm and SCP universes are super vast when it comes to lore and characters, alongside with me being busy with life, means that it will take time for the next chapter to come out. Rest assured I do plan to continue this series it will just take a bit longer than what would usually be expected. Also if any of you have any suggestions for SCP or Worm characters to add into the story leave comments and I will look into adding them. Thank you again for reading and have a good day!


End file.
